Child's Play: Passing Time
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka and Claudia have some time to pass before a flight home after a mission. Part of my Child's Play collection about the adventures of Bering and Wells and their daughter.


"Come on Myka, can't you just let it go for a minute?" Claudia asked. She browsed the shelves of books in front while Myka fidgeted next to her.

"I can't help it. I just can't shop in a store like this," she replied as she looked around the airport bookstore they were currently browsing in.

"But its books," Claudia pointed out as she moved along the aisle. "You love books. Books are your best friend." She added absently, pulling a book from shelf and reading the blurb. Myka made a face at her. "Myka, we've got time to kill before our flight," Claudia gave her a patient smile.

"I just... this is not my idea of a bookstore," she looked around. "It's too neat and sterile and there's no history or human touch, you know? These chain stores all look the same and there's just... where's the heart? Where's the knowledge and the – the wide selection? And - and..." She paused in her rant long enough to notice the look Claudia was giving her. "And I'm being a nerd again, aren't I?"

Claudia laughed. "It's okay. You're not with Pete. I appreciate the crazy."

Claudia moved on to the next section which contained a small amount of science fiction and horror. She waited for Myka's eyes to inevitably flicker over the books as she searched for H.G. Wells. She waited for the sigh. She waited for the little comment that would be made. It was sweet.

"One? One book?" Myka complained. "The Science Fiction '_masters_' and they only have The Time Machine? There are three Philip Dick books but only one of Helena's? Proves my point."

Claudia laughed and watched her out the corner of her eye. She picked up a copy of the latest Stephen King novel to read the blurb. "You know, Mykes, bookstores don't have to be old and stuffy. Some people even buy their books online," Claudia teased.

"Heathens," Myka joked as she moved along the shelves to the child's section. "This is why independent bookstores... OH MY GODS!" Myka pulled a book excitedly from the shelf, reminding Claudia somewhat of Pete when Leena had fresh batched of cookies. "_This_ is the cutest thing ever."

Claudia laughed at the complete one-eighty Myka had just done as her fingers caressed the book in her hands.

"I have to buy this for Emma," Myka stared at the book. "Helena will kill me... but Emma will love it." She bit her lip.

Claudia smirked. Only when it came to Helena was the usually direct and straight-to-the-point agent indecisive, even after all these years. Claudia stood next to her and peered at the book.

"Dude, you have to buy it," Claudia encouraged. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Helena sort of made me promise not to read this to Emma," she answered shyly, a gleam entering her eyes as she said it. "But it wouldn't be me _reading_ it to her; it is a _picture _book after all, right?"

"Exactly," Claudia agreed. "I don't see that as breaking a promise. Besides, you can just bat your eyelashes at H.G. and all will be good."

Myka flashed a mischievous smile, tucked the book under her arm and went to the cashier to make her purchase.

"You do realise that you've just spent money in this sorry excuse for a bookstore, right?" Claudia teased as they left.

"Mom loophole," Myka brushed it off. "It's for Emma so it doesn't count."

Claudia laughed.

Myka walked through the door of the Bering-Wells residence later on that evening. She left her bags by the door and walked into the living room, knowing that Helena would most likely be waiting for her. She wasn't disappointed. Helena was curled up in a chair with a book in her lap.

"Honey, I'm home," Myka glided across the room to sit on the arm of the chair.

Helena placed book on the floor next to her and pulled Myka into her lap, kissing her as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Hi," Myka said, smiling at Helena.

"Hello," Helena smiled back. "I just put Emma to bed. She was trying to stay awake long enough to say goodnight. She's likely to have heard you come in and is waiting for you."

Myka kissed her again and slipped off her lap. "I'll be right back."

She grabbed one of her bags on the way up to Emma's room. She pushed her door open a little so she could stick her head in and was greeted by the sight of a sleepy eyed girl smiling at her.

"Mama, you're home," Emma cheered.

"I am," Myka walked into her room and sat on the bed, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "I missed you. Have you and Mummy been good girls?" Myka played with the curls so much like her own, smiling at the mischievous grin on her daughters face.

"We had adventures," Emma yawned.

"Well, you can tell me about them in the morning, okay?" Myka moved the hair out of her eyes and rubbed noses with Emma. "Now it's bed time, sleepy girl."

"Can I have a story?" Emma asked, hugging Myka's neck. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase ?"

Myka checked the doorway and then pulled her bag over next to her, opening it up and pulling out Emma's present.

"I have a new book for you," she laid it on the bed for Emma to see. "This is one you can read yourself, see? If you open the pages pictures pop up and they tell you a story." She demonstrated it by opening a few pages and watched Emma's eyes light up as she took in this new world to explore.

"What are they?" she asked, pointing at the book.

"Those are aliens," Myka explained. "Let me tell you the story."

Myka lay out on the bed and Emma immediately cuddled up to her, with Mr Teddy tucked under one arm and the other hand holding on to Myka.

"This story is called War of the Worlds and it's by my favourite author, H.G. Wells."


End file.
